


A Punch Out With Sense

by Synekdokee



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: M/M, UST, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synekdokee/pseuds/Synekdokee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First time the boys meet up at the Vanilla Unicorn after the shoot-out in North Yankton. What if instead of parting ways, Lester and Franklin had left Michael and Trevor to sort out their issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Punch Out With Sense

 

Franklin and Lester left the office quickly and quietly, shooting side-eyed looks at Michael and Trevor.  
  
It felt like a repeat of their stand-off at the graveyard, minus the guns. Trevor stood still, fists clenched and nostrils flared, looking like a feral animal. Blood pounded through Michael's veins, his muscles tightly coiled.  
  
“I’m getting fed up with your incessant bitching, T,” he growled. “You like to pretend you’re so fucking perfect, like you’ve never made a single fucking mistake in your life, Mr Aimlessly-slaughtering-other-trailer-trash-drug-dealers.”  
  
Trevor took a menacing step towards him, his mouth twisted into a snarl. “You can try to justify your cowardice and backstabbing ways all you want, Michael, but you ain’t gonna change that fact that _you sold us out_. You sold us out and Brad died because of you, you piece of shit!”  
  
“I did what I had to,” Michael yelled, voice cracking. “I keep telling you but you can’t get it through to your thick skull that I had a fucking family! I had two small kids to think about!”  
  
“You were my family, you fuck-head,” Trevor hissed. “You were like a brother to me."

  
“And I fucking loved you man, but you and Brad, you-“ Michael paused, feeling his control slipping. He took a deep breath, calming himself. “You refused to grow up. You were stuck at being 20 and pulling jobs like we had nothing lose but each other.” He sighed. “I mean Christ, Trevor, you’re still the same. You haven’t grown up a single fucking bit.”  
  
”Fuck you,” Trevor hissed sharply, suddenly in Michael’s face, their chests brushing as Trevor crowded over him.  
  
“Take a fucking look at how you’re acting, you big dumb fuck,” Michael said, voice pitched low. “You’re not pissed off because you think I betrayed you, you’re not pissed off because Brad died – hell, you didn’t even like him half the time! You’re mad because I did something without telling you, because I held something from you, because I left you behin-“ He stopped, suddenly bereft of words.  
  
Trevor watched him as his own words sunk in. “Yeah,” he murmured quietly, staring down at Michael. “You left me behind, _brother_.”  
  
“I had to choose,” Michael said desperately, eyes closed against the sight of Trevor’s face, cold and hard and unforgiving. “You can hate me all you want, but I had to choose, and I knew you’d make it on your own.”

“Yeah, if I didn’t end up in the fucking slammer or six feet under!”  
  
Michael’s eyes snapped open and he felt a new surge of rage flow through him.  
  
“I told you to fucking leave! I told you to go, to get the fuck out, you stupid cunt. You think I would’ve done that if the plan was to have you caught?”  
  
Trevor stepped even closer, body now flush against Michael’s – an attempt at intimidation, but Trevor had never been particularly good at intimidating him.  
  
“I’m not particularly inclined to believe the shit you’re spewing out,” he drawled mockingly.  
  
“I was bleeding, you asshole!” Michael screamed, shoving against Trevor’s chest. “Everything was fucked and I had no idea if I was still safe and I was fucking bleeding right there into the freezing fucking snow next to Brad’s fucking corpse and I wanted nothing, _nothing_ more than to beg you to stay and make sure I didn’t fucking die alone in the middle of the fucking nowhere!”  
  
Trevor stared at him, his jaw-bone grinding. They were both breathing hard and Michael felt flushed, his body feverish all over.  
  
“I told you to leave,” he said, voice rough. “I may have had more to lose, but that don’t mean I was ready to lose you too.”  
  
For a second Trevor’s face softened, his shoulders slumping a little. But as his eyes met Michael’s, they narrowed, Trevor angling himself partially away from him.  
  
“You’re a slimy fucking two-faced snake,” he hissed. “If you think I’m falling for your sob-story claptrap for a single fucking second, you’re seriously underestimating me.”  
  
Michael shook his head, incredulous. “You’re the dumbest fucking cunt I have ever crossed ways with, you know that?” he shouted, and instantly regretted it when Trevor swung his body, his right fist flying at Michael and aiming right for his face.  
  
Without stopping to think, Michael ducked down with a grunt, bringing his own fist sideways to strike Trevor in his ribs. There was a sudden weight on his shoulders, pressing him down, and a knee flew past his face at startling force. Michael pushed forwards with all his weight, barreling them on until Trevor slammed into a metal cabinet with a grunt.  
  
It was a filthy mess of playing dirty from then on, Trevor aiming his elbow at Michael’s kidney and Michael sinking his fist into Trevor’s stomach. The muted bass from the club egged them on as they fought, exchanging blows evenly, neither aiming to kill, both aiming to hurt. Though Trevor probably more than Michael, if Michael was honest with himself.  
  
Ducking out from under Trevor’s punch, his brow aching, split lip stinging, Michael found himself backed into a wall with Trevor advancing on him with a murderous look in his eye, looking even more deranged for the blood dripping from the cut on his forehead.  
  
Michael put his hands up. “T, come on, calm the fuck down before you hurt yourself.”  
  
“I’m not the one I’m aiming to hurt here,” Trevor snarled, throwing himself at Michael and punching him hard in the side, Michael doubling over with a puff of air, defenceless. Trevor gripped him by the neck, pulling him up and pushing him into the wall, his face twisted in an angry grimace.  
  
“I should fucking kill you right now,” Trevor hissed, hands fisted tight into Michael’s collar. Michael kept his hands up, palms open, looking Trevor steadily in the eye. No threat.  
  
Trevor shook him, jerking him so hard the back of his head hit the flaking concrete. “Fight me, you piece-of-shit,” he shouted. “You such a fucking coward you can’t even face your best buddy, huh?”  
  
“I’m done, T,” Michael said, voice even. “I’m done justifying myself to you when you’ve obviously made up your stubborn mind. What the fuck do you want me to do?”  
  
“ _Fight me_ , you shit. Fight me so I have a fucking reason to snap your wringy little neck!” He jerked Michael’s body again, this time hard enough that Michael’s eyes slipped closed for a moment when his head hit the wall, his vision whiting out.  
  
“You wanna kill me, kill me,” he said quietly, watching Trevor’s face. He felt tired to the bone, out of juice.  
  
“Coward,” Trevor said again, pushing against Michael like he was going to smash his head into the wall for good.  
  
With an irritated struggle Michael twisted against Trevor, hands grasping his hips as he tried to push Trevor off while his chest was being pressed down by Trevor’s fists.  
  
It took one twist of Michael’s hips combined with Trevor shifting his weight, and suddenly they both froze. Michael shot an alarmed look down where their hips were pressed against each other, Trevor’s strong thigh wedged between Michaels’, and an unmistakable semi pressing against his belly. And Michael’s own cock pressed tight against the firm muscle of Trevor’s leg.  
  
He looked up at Trevor, and a slight shiver ran through him at the look on his face. Still angry, but there was a hunger there now that wasn’t for a fight. With a twisted grin Trevor moved, pressing himself even closer, his thigh sliding up against Michael’s cock, drawing a hiss from him.  
  
“That ain’t no fucking cellphone in my pocket, you shitty little back-stabber,” he growled, pinning Michael’s wrists to his sides. He laughed, low and humourless as Michael choked on a moan, trying to jerk his hips back, only to be met with solid wall.  
  
“I should show you what I do to squealing little bitches back home,” Trevor said, thrusting his hips forwards. His breath came in hot puffs of air against the bared skin of Michael's neck. “But I have a suspicion you’d enjoy it too much.”  
  
With a shout, Michael tore his hands free from Trevor’s grip, shoving hard against his chest and making Trevor stumble back.  
  
“You stay the _fuck_ away from me, Trevor!” With a frustrated growl Michael stormed out, the sound of Trevor’s mocking laughter following him out into the club, echoing in his mind as he stumbled out to his car, bloodied and bruised, his cock aching and his hands itching to touch himself.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
